Much Needed Vacation
by lexjl
Summary: JJ had managed to take a week off, she knew it was because Hotch could tell something was still off about her, and Will took the same week off. JJ still didn't know where they were planning on going but she was okay with Will being in control. 3 Shot only. Pure fluff
1. Time off

**A three shot I came up with, I hope you all enjoy.**

When she entered the house, she sat her bag down in the hall before going into Henry's room, she had been doing this since he was a baby especially when a case had gotten to her, she sat on the bed watching him, wondering what he was dreaming about when he smiled. She never kept track of how long she was in there, usually it was until she felt better. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up, when she went to the door she noticed all the lights in their bedroom, walking across the hall she seen Will sitting on the bed going over files, this was new usually if he was working he would be downstairs.

"Do you have a lot of work?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

"Just finishing up." As he closed the folder then looked up at her.

She had been telling the team that she was okay since her kidnapping, not letting anything get to her but when she was home it was different. Will made her promise when she went back to work that she would talk to him when she came home. He knew her first one back was hard but the case of the missing little girl had tore her up inside and the look on her face tonight said this case had an effect on her.

"Come here, I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too. Why are you working in here?" as she walked over to him.

"Well, Henry want to wait to go to sleep until you were home but he knew if I was downstairs then he would fall asleep so he insisted that I stay in here with the lights on so that he wouldn't fall asleep." He explained pulling her into his arms.

"He is getting smarter but he is sound asleep. Why did he want to wait up?"

"Your son had a question. You should know that his friend, Mike, just got a new baby sister."

"So now he wants one."

"No, he wants a brother because all girls except for his mommy have girl bugs."

JJ started laughing but part of her went back to that day and their baby.

"We can talk about it later." She whispered.

"We can talk about another baby when you are ready. Tell me what else is wrong."

"The case. Morgan and I had to split up, in the dark sewers I didn't see the guy until Morgan came back and yelled at him. When I turned around he was holding a crowbar up, he could have taken me down with one blow." She explained.

"Jen, I know that you don't want to but I really wish you take some more time off work. Even if you don't talk to someone, we could just go away."

"Then I feel like they won and they have taken enough away from us, I won't let that happen again."

"Our family won not without loss but we won because you are here."

"Maybe I could take a week off. I am sure it won't be next week but what about the following week."

"You get it approved and then I will. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere as long as you and Henry are there I don't care."

"I will plan something as soon as we know we can go for sure."

"I am so lucky to have you." As she kissed him.

"You are but I am truly the lucky one." As he kissed her back.

/

The next week

JJ had managed to take a week off, she knew it was because Hotch could tell something was still off about her, and Will took the same week off. JJ still didn't know where they were planning on going but she was okay with Will being in control. They were leaving in the morning, Will had packed all their bags and put them in the car, right now they were having dinner.

"So does Henry know where we are going?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Nope because he cannot keep a secret from his momma." Will sitting down next to her.

She looked at Henry, he was eating his pizza sitting in his big boy chair and smiled at him. Will was right Henry could not keep a secret especially not one from JJ.

"We are all set to leave in the morning?"

"Yes, I packed everything that we are going to need and I made sure that at least two people had all our information. The next week is all about the three of us."

"Four of us." Henry piped in.

"Who else is going?" Will asked.

"My sister is."

"Does your daddy have something to tell me?" JJ looking at Will.

"I was getting ready to ask you the same thing. Henry you don't have a sister."

"Yes, she is in mommy's belly."

"Little man, I don't have a baby in my belly."

Henry looked at both of his parents like he didn't believe them.

"But I already told my friends and my teacher that I was getting sister."

Will looked at JJ, he knew that this was not a subject that JJ would want to discuss.

"Buddy, I am sorry but right now you are not getting a sister."

"Maybe later." Henry looking up at his parents.

"Maybe."

/

The next morning Will woke JJ up early so she could shower, before he went to change Henry out of his PJ's. Will was starting to get excited he couldn't wait to see Henry's face when he found out where they were going and he knew JJ would enjoy it.

"Will, are jeans and t-shirt okay?" she asked for the hallway.

"Yes, that's what I am putting the boy in."

"What time do we need to leave again?"

"Preferably in an half an hour."

"Okay." She called out as she went back into their room.

JJ changed her clothes then pulled up her hair before she debated on if she was going to put any make on. She didn't hear Will come back in the room.

"You look beautiful."

"I think we should have your eyes checked."

"My eyes are perfect just like my wife."

She started laughing at his comment.

"Where is Henry?"

"He is downstairs, sitting on the couch."

"One of us needs to get him something to eat."

"Already done, he is eating a bagel with peanut butter."

"See my husband is perfect" as she gave him a quick kiss.

"You ready?"

"Yes, let's go on our vacation."

/

The ride to the airport was quiet and didn't take as long as they had planned, they parked in the long term parking, Will took the suitcases out of the trunk while JJ helped Henry out of his sit. They caught the shuttle to the terminal. JJ was still waiting for Will to tell them where they were going but he was still being tight lipped about it.

"You do know that you are going to tell us where we are going?" JJ as they walked into the airport, both of them taking Henry's hands.

"I do but I have this all planned out."

"Henry, you and I should be worried." As he smiled down at him.

"I'll get our tickets really quick, the two of you stay here."

She watched as he went to the quick ticket machine knowing that he used them when he went to visit New Orleans, Henry was looking around at all the different signs.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" he yelled.

**Please tell me what you think, the next chapter should be up later today. **


	2. We're going where?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delay my computer decided to delete the first part of this is I had to start over. **

_She watched as he went to the quick ticket machine knowing that he used them when he went to visit New Orleans, Henry was looking around at all the different signs._

"_Mommy, Daddy look!" he yelled. _

JJ looked to where Henry was pointing and started to smile as Henry was jumping up and down.

"Do you see them?"

"Yes, I see them." She replied as Will walked up to them with a huge smile on his face.

JJ knew that was the moment Will had been waiting on, she had to admit the smile on Henry's face made it worth it.

"It's Buzz and Woody, they are my favorites. Can we go see them?"

"Yes, we can." Will told him.

As they made their way over to the characters, JJ smiled at Will. Henry patiently stood in the line as soon as it was his turn he started the jumping up and down again.

"If he is like this now, wait until we get to the park." Will whispered.

"We are going to need a tracker on him." JJ as Henry made his way up to the characters.

She took pictures of them together as they had Henry what looked like an invitation. Once he was done, he came running to them.

"What do you have?" JJ asked.

"I dunno."

"You should open it." Will told him.

They both watched as Henry tore open the envelope and pulled out the invitation.

"Daddy, Can you read it to me?" as he handed Will the invitation.

"Henry, we are inviting you to have lunch with us and all our friends tomorrow."

Henry's eyes got huge, he couldn't imagine anything better.

"Since we are going to be there, I think he should go." JJ replied.

"We are going to Disney World?"

"Yes, we are."

"Thank you Daddy." As he hugged Will.

"Thank you mommy." As he hugged her.

"You are very welcome."

/

The plane ride went smoothly, Henry had always been a good flyer but due to the time he fell asleep. JJ had put him next to the window, so he could lay down on her but this way she and Will could talk.

"Now that the secret is out. Where are we staying?"

"At the Animal Kingdom Lodge, they have transportation back and forth to the park plus things to do when we don't go to the park. We have a suite so Henry will have his own room and we will have ours. I also thought that since they have a daycare type place we could take Henry one night and the two of us would have a nice night out."

"You really do have everything planned don't you."

"Yes, I do."

"What are we doing today?"

"I thought we would spend the day at the pool and playground. Then we can have dinner at one of the restaurants or in our room. Tomorrow will be the Magic Kingdom."

"And Henry's lunch."

"Yeah."

/

Once they checked in and been escorted to the room, JJ showed Henry his room before they unpacked everything. They all changed into their bathing suits deciding to have lunch at the pool. Henry convinced Will to take him down the big water slide, JJ waited at the bottom getting pictures of them. They enjoyed the rest of the day at the pool and decided what all they were going to try to do the next day.

/

The next day

They woke up early and went to breakfast before going to the Magic Kingdom. They loved watching Henry's face as he walked into the park, JJ was just as much in awe as Henry. This was really their first family vacation, yes they went places but it was usually to New Orleans or to her mom's.

"What are we doing first?" Henry asked.

"We thought we would ride train over to the Flying Dumbo's first." JJ explained.

"Okay, let's go." As he pulled on his parents hand.

JJ and Will both started laughing at the boy's excitement. Once on the train they looked at the sites until they arrived in Fantasy Land.

After they rode the Flying Dumbo's, they went to the Small World Ride then the Carrousel before they started to walk to Tomorrow Land.

/

The one thing JJ and Will had not been pre-pared for were the lines, they didn't think it would be this busy this time of year but they were wrong. They had been able to ride one or two rides before getting to their destination, which right now was Henry's lunch with the characters.

"This is so much fun." Henry declared as he came running back over to them.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Are you having fun?"

"I am."

"Daddy are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Go finish your lunch so we can ride more rides." JJ told him.

As Henry went running back to the table, Will leaned over to JJ.

"He is going to sleep tonight."

"That he is, tomorrow are we just relaxing."

"Yes and I thought you and I would go to dinner tomorrow night."

"I would love that." As she gave them a quick kiss.

After lunch, they went to ride more rides and managed to ride Buzzlight Year's Spin, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, Stitch's Great Escape, Astro Orbiter, Tomorrowland Speedway, and after a lot of begging Space Mountain. Henry was tired of walking and starting to get grumpy. JJ and Will decided to have dinner at the park before going back to the hotel and found a nice restaurant that didn't have a long wait. Henry was asleep before they made it back to the hotel. JJ put him to bed while Will made the reservation for Henry at the Simba Clubhouse for the next night.

/

The next night

Will and JJ took Henry to the clubhouse around 5:30, he could actually stay until midnight but they were going to get him no later than 10:30. Once they dropped him off they went to the restaurant, Jiko were they had reservations. After they were taken to their table, they ordered their food.

"The last couple of days have been wonderful." JJ told him.

"They have been. I am so glad that you and Henry are enjoying yourselves."

"We could be anywhere as long as you and Henry are with me."

"I feel the same way Cher."

"What do we have planned after this?"

"Nothing, we could go back to the room or take a walk."

"Back to the room sounds like the best plan to me." As she smiled.

"Then that is our plan."

They talked about different things and what they wanted to see tomorrow at Epcot before heading back to the room.

"We have a couple of hours before we have to get Henry." JJ as she kissed Will.

"Wonder how we could pass the time?" he asked with a smirk.

"I have an idea or two." As she pulled him into the bedroom.

**Please tell me what you think, the next chapter should be up later today.** **For the record I am not sure if you can have lunch with character, I completely made that up and that they were at the airport. **


	3. Souvenir

**Last chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

It had been a little over two months since their Disney World vacation but Henry was still talking about. Will and JJ decided that it was extremely important to a five year old to be able to say that he had been there. Henry was telling people that he was getting a sister as well, even after JJ and Will explained to him again that there was not a baby in JJ's belly. The worst part is that he had announced to the team, which JJ had to keep denying.

JJ and Will had went back to work, like normal and it felt like it had been non-stop and she was still coming home to talk to Will when she needed it but also had let the team see that she was not completely okay. Today, she was finishing up paper work before what she was hoping was a long weekend.

"Do you have any plans?" Morgan asked from his desk.

"None. Will is off this weekend and we are doing nothing."

"Sure you aren't decorating another room?" Garcia as she sat on Morgan's desk.

"No we are not." Making the rest of them laugh.

"Henry seems to think you should be." Garcia mumbled.

"JJ, what file do you have left?" Alex asked.

"The missing little girl from Ohio. What about everyone else?"

"Same as you, the case makes me sick to my stomach." Alex replied.

JJ nodded, it was making her sick to think about it.

"I am done." Reid told them.

"I am finishing up the Seattle case." Morgan

"We should get back to work." JJ, wanting to get out of there.

/

Three hours later

JJ walked into her house with a smile on her face, Will was already home with Henry. They had nothing planned this weekend and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Hey boys." As she walked into the living room.

"Mommy." Henry as he ran over to her.

"I am excited to see you too." As she hugged him.

"Hi Cher."

"Hi." As she walked over to the couch.

"Can we play soccer?"

"Not tonight buddy but tomorrow we can."

"Your momma looks tired."

"I am, I didn't think paperwork could make me so tired."

"It's probably because it can be so boring."

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"How about you and I cook momma some dinner, while she goes soaks in the tub?"

"Will, I don't."

"You are tired and having been working like crazy. Henry can decide what we are having."

"Mac and Cheese."

"How about chicken too?" JJ asked.

They both knew that Henry would live off Mac and cheese.

"If that's what you would like. Now go upstairs relax, take a bath, or a nap."

"If you insist."

"We both do." Will looking at Henry, who nodded his head.

/

After dinner, they decided to relax in the living room. JJ was laughing at Will and Henry, who play wrestling in the middle of the living room, Henry had just "pinned" Will and declared himself the winner.

"When I was upstairs I found something." JJ told them as Will sat up.

"Oh yeah what's that."

"A souvenir from our trip. Well actually two of them."

"Is one for me?" Henry asked excited.

"Yes, one is for you and the other is for daddy." As she grabbed the two small bags from behind the couch.

She made sure she handed Henry and Will the right ones.

"What do you have little man?" Will asked.

"It's Woody and Jessie dolls. I forgot about them."

"Why did you get Jessie and not Buzz?" Will asked again.

"Jessie's not for me." He whispered.

"What did you get Will?'

"A box?" he looked up at JJ.

"Open it." Henry

Will opened the box, he laughed and smiled at what was inside, before he looked up at JJ.

"I guess someone was right." Will laughing

"Do you like your souvenir?" JJ asked.

"I love it."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

JJ watched as Will whispered to Henry, he started smiling before Will was done. Henry grabbed the Jessie doll taking it to JJ.

"This is for my little sister that IS in your belly." Henry jumping up and down as he handed JJ the gift.

Will came over and joyed JJ on the couch, giving her a kiss.

"It could be a boy." Will

"Nope, a sister."

"Henry thank you for the baby's first gift."

"You are welcome."

After they put Henry to bed, JJ and Will celebrated the same way they got their souvenir.

/

Seven months later

JJ and Will welcomed a little girl, they decided to name Isabella Rose. Henry was thrilled with his new sister and made their parents promise to take them back to Disney World when Isabella was old enough.

**So, before my best friend had her last baby her oldest daughter went around telling everyone that her mommy was having a baby it was like four months before she even found out she was pregnant. Sometimes kids just know. Please let me know what your think. **


End file.
